You're Distracting Me
by teenvogue123
Summary: Elena just wants to work at Rocque Records to get into college. Kendall just can't help falling for her, but what about Jo? Elena's trying to not be distracted by Kendall, but are other problems in the way for them.
1. Chapter 1

_** Don't own BTR at all. Info on the oc thing at the bottom.**_

* * *

Have you ever wanted something so bad that you would practically kill for it? Like a new phone or the trip your parents would pay for? Well that's how I feel right now. My mother is the object in the way. You see I'm trying to get into this internship, but the crazy lady won't let me. She says we have more important social events to go to. I roll my eyes every time these events are mentioned. I don't see why I going to parties and movie premieres are more important than going to college and getting a real job. I know she thinks I won't make it to college though. She expects me to get my high school diploma and then go to work at my father's company, like my sister. I don't want to work at some huge corporate office though. I want to be a writer or a reporter. My sister says I should work for E just so I can meet celebrities. She can be so shallow sometimes and although I don't mind that I do mind her fascination with the rich and famous. I hate Hollywood all the people in it. I've seen enough bottle blondes and airbrushed abs. This is why all I need to do is get accepted to NYU and get the hell outta of here, although currently that is impossible.

"Mom please! I need to do this!" I plead. The thing I need to do is an internship at L.A. Times. I realize it would mean coffee runs and being irrevocably ignored, but it would look great on my college applications. Plus most high school students can't even get experience like this. I mean most of the people I know are too busy trying to get an audition for a new teen drama, but I don't care about being famous. At least for acting, I would love to write a book one day and be famous like J.K. Rowling or something. However this can't happen until my mom agrees, which so far is going badly.

"NO! This year is gonna be big for your father! His company is going up and so we must show our support. Besides you get good grades and do community service, why do this now?" She asks and I frown. She doesn't understand. She grew up in a wealthy Japanese family where everything was handed to her. After she graduated from UCLA she went to work for her family's company where she met my father. She thinks since we are just as privileged that I should be taking advantage of my youth and be enjoying life. Unlike my sister I would rather be writing than shopping. My mother doesn't understand that I _am _enjoying my youth, but in a different way. She will never understand.

"I really want to do this mama! I enjoy working!" I whine. I know I sound like a 5 year old, but I need her to see how desperately I want this. She stops flipping through a magazine long enough giving me a quizzical look.

"You are like your father. All work and never having any fun." She says sternly.

"I like working though. Don't you get enjoyment from knowing how good of a job you did and how hard you worked?" I ask.

"No that's why after I had you I quit my job. I would rather spend time with you then work for my boring great grandfather. I was overjoyed at the thought of coming here." She says. My mother always talks about how much she loves California or perhaps just America in a whole. It makes me wonder whether she loves my dad or just wanted to not work and live in a big home. My mom speaks perfect English, so perfect you would not even think her a Japanese citizen. This being in America thing is why she thinks I should love shopping and flirting with every male object my age.

"I know mama, but I will be bored and then I'll just eat! Then I'll get fat!" I exclaim and my mom actually gasps. She likes to think of me as the prefect Asian American girl. She says I'm too perfect with my straight black hair and my thin body. She lets me eat whatever I want as long as I went for a run that day. She is always comparing me to her friend's daughters which annoy me. She makes me sound so perfect. I hate it. I watch my mother now she paces around our kitchen.

"You may work." She says and I almost scream before she holds a finger up. "You may work, _but _your father and I will choose the internship." I stare at her with a blank expression.

"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I yell. Her face remains calm which only makes me want to scream more.

"Elena! Stop complaining! I'm giving you what you want so you should be grateful." She says and I remain quiet.

I sulk to my room and flop on the bed. I lay with my face in the pillows for a while before my sister comes in. She plops herself down onto my bed. We stay quiet for a moment before she decides to say something which I know will only annoy me more. "I know where you internship is."

"How so?" I ask. "Mom only agreed like five minutes ago." My sister laughs and I turn over looking at her. Her flowing blonde hair was put up into a pony tail and she was wearing a pair of pink velour. It may sound weird that my sister has blonde hair, but she is actually my half sister. My father was married once before my mother. They got divorced a few months after my sister was born. Within the next my parents were married and I was born. My father's first wife is never spoken of. She spends all her time in Hawaii with her new boyfriend and we only hear from her when she sends a birthday gift for my sister. So it's like my mother is the only mother in our family. My dearest sis has gained some qualities from her birth mom, like the fact that she is a compulsive liar which is stopping me from believing her now.

"Well I know daddy has been lining up both jobs for the both of us." She says and I groan. I should have known that I would be forced into a job I didn't want.

"What's yours?" I ask.

"Well I'm the new face of Plastic Cosmetics!" She says with giddiness. I throw an incredulous look her way.

"Seriously Mercedes you want to be a model for a line of makeup that promotes being fake."

"Look Lena its fun! And a hundred percent better than your job," She sang with laughter.

"Cut it out and tell me what it is!" I snap and she just laughs more. I elbow her in the ribs. She makes a noise of pain and glares at me.

"Fine, you are going to be working at Rocque Records!" Mercedes says with a huge smirk.

"Wow you can kill me now!" I groan and bury my face into my pillow.

"Oh don't be such a downer! The guy who's like the boss or whatever will totally bow down to you!" She says happily. I roll my eyes. I can just imagine Mercedes bossing someone around. That's not totally new.

"I don't want that. I just want to get an internship and go to college far away." I say and she just laughs.

"Whatever you have fun with that,"

"Why out of all of dad's companies do I have to work there? Everyone knows Gustavo Rocque is freaking insane!" I yell.

"Well Big Time Rush is there and I guess they're like daddy's new project." Mercedes says twirling her hair around her index finger. I get off my bed only to pace around my room. I can't believe I'm not only being forced to work for a psycho maniac, but I also have to work with his stupid boy band. I mean c'mon boy bands haven't been around since the 90's. I thought they died with N'sync and the Backstreet Boys. Real bands have instruments and write their own songs. Not flashy dance moves and a few cute boys with nice haircuts. Mercedes likes Big Time Rush, but I think it's only because she dated three out of the four. That fact makes me a little sympathetic, but I still don't want to work with them. I imagine it's a group of boys with leather jackets and v-neck tees who think their oh so funny and assume every girl is into them. Oh yes please sign me up for that! Not.

"I hate my life right now." I say with a cold look her way.

"Oh calm down! They're like super cute! Especially James," Mercedes gushes. I let her lead me to her room. There above her bed is a poster of them. I move to examine them closer. I see right away which one is James, the one with the long eyelashes and longer brown hair and oh a white v-neck. I turn back to Mercedes who is giving me one of her too bright smiles. I point to James.

"He looks like a girl." I say simply.

"OMG NO HE DOES NOT!" She squeals. I roll my eyes and move back to examine the other members. The other two dark haired ones are kinda cute, but the blonde one catches my eye. His nose is a little big and I'm not a big fan of his beanie, but he is quite handsome. I point. "That one's Kendall! He was my first Big Time Rush Boyfriend."

"Oh well I find him quite attractive." I mumble. I never tell Mercedes how I feel about guys because she likes to make fun of me and meddle. So I keep my crushes to myself. The same goes with anyone I've dated. My last boyfriend broke up with me because he was too annoyed by Mercedes and was too scared of my dad. Another reason I stay single because my family scares away any guys I bring home. However at this moment Mercedes was smirking and I am angry at my slip up.

"What did you say?" She inquires.

"I said I fine him quite attractive." I say with authority even though my blushing face gives everything away.

"How cute! Well I guess soon you'll get to meet your little crush." Mercedes said.

"WAIT WHAT?" I yell.

"Oh I forgot to mention that your job starts next week." She says and walks out of the room. I stare after her for a few minutes in quiets anger. I can't believe my parents had this planned the whole time. I move my eyes back to the poster and give Big Time Rush a final glare before leaving the room. All I wanted was to do was get experience for something I actually care about and now here I am Elena Marie Griffin about ready to murder my whole family for thinking they can control me. I close my door and lock it. I turn up whatever I was last playing on my IPod and try to forget about what a horrible job awaits me.

* * *

Hey! I hope you liked it! It was be totally awesome if you, I don't know left a review. Btw _**i am in need of some oc's for James and Carlos. They will probs be Elena's friends that she sets them up with. if your intrested send me a pm and i'll send you a response on all the things i need to know. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Ok you really need to calm down." I look behind me and see Mercedes giving me a pointed look. I simply glare at her. She doesn't even have to do anything, except look pretty. She simply laughs. Oh how I hate my dear sister.

"You don't even understand." I say to her. Mercedes sighs and sits down on my bed. I ignore her while I try to look for something to wear. I glance at the clock. I only have half an hour and Rocque Records in downtown L.A. which isn't exactly super close to my house. I finally decide on a blue dress with a tan cardigan on top. I quickly pull my hair into a pony tail and stuff my feet into my favorite pair of tan patent leather heels. I put my make up on quickly.

"I've had to talk to Gustavo before you know!" Mercedes yelled from my room while I quickly added my mascara. I looked at her when I walked back into the room. She was wearing her bright pink juicy couture sweat suit. Of course she was.

"All you have to do is pose and bitch out at people. I have to work for the devil!" I say to her. She simply laughs. I grab my bag and keys before leaving. Mercedes catches my glare and rolled her eyes. I breathe a sigh of relief as I get into my car. I turn the music up loudly as I make my way to Rocque Records or hell. I tried to remember what my friends told last night. I had gone to dinner last night with my friends Mikayla and Destiny. They told it wouldn't be that bad. I didn't say anything though. I really only had one wish for this summer and it was to get an internship. I guess I should have been more specific. I pull into an empty parking spot and brave myself. As I take the elevator up to Gustavo's floor, I brace myself against the wall. I don't even know why I'm so nervous. I hear the ping indicting that I am at the right floor. I cautiously walk in the hallway. I see him and his bug eyed sunglasses.

"KELLY! WHERE ARE THE DOGS?" he yells. Gustavo's face is red and anger leaks from every pore. I try to hold myself together. A woman comes up beside him. I assume that's Kelly. They argue about something until Kelly spots me. I stay frozen to my spot unsure what to do. Gustavo looks at me then asks the million dollar question. "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm um the new intern." I tell him. Kelly looks curious and Gustavo just seems to be staring me down.

"What's your name?" Kelly asks.

"Oh yeah! I'm Elena Griffin." I almost want to smirk at their surprised faces, but I don't. Gustavo could probably eat me alive and I'm not into playing the daddy card.

"Griffin as in Arthur Griffin?" Gustavo asks and I nod. "Well in that case welcome to my humble abode!"

"Look you can forget my last name and who my dad is. I just want to be treated like a normal intern here." I tell them and Kelly nods while Gustavo sighs with relief.

"Alright well then here's your first task. Go to the Palm Woods and get me Big Time Rush!" Gustavo says and storms to his office. Kelly looks at me with sympathy. She wordlessly hands me a thick leather binder and an office pass, before she follows after Gustavo. I take a deep breath and head back to the elevators, but not before I run into someone. I look up to meet Dak Zevon. I glare at him for one second before pushing past him, making sure to hit his shoulder. He tries to grab my wrist, but I pull away.

As I slag against the elevator wall I try to calm my breathing. This is not exactly my prefect first day, but I'll live. Of course running into your horrible ex-boyfriend could ruin any day. I curse the day Dak Zevon was born. Of course when dated I was under the extreme illusion that I loved him, but I was terribly mistaken. I mean we might have had a chance had Mercedes not been all over him, or if he hadn't been so scared of my father. That's really just the story of every boyfriend I have. I bite my lip as the elevator doors open. A nervous habit I have.

I show my office pass to the guy at the front desk and he directs me out back. I see a sleek black hummer limo waiting for me. The driver opens the door for me and I thank him before climbing in. I rest against the cool leather seat and try to compose myself. I look through the binder Kelly gave me it. It's unnaturally organized. I see Big Time Rush's entire yearly schedule as well school information, medical stuff, and even profiles of each band member. I look through them quickly only stopping a little longer at Kendall's. I quickly stuff them back into the binder as we approach the Palm Woods. The driver opens the door and I look around me. Some people are staring, but I'm used to that. I make my way inside and stop at the front desk. A short man is there who is glaring at a little girl. She simply rolls her eyes and walks away.

"Excuse me," I say. He looks up at me. I notice his name plate says Mr. Bitters.

"Yes?" He says pleasantly. He smiles and I know he must think I'm one of the many foolish people who think they can make it in Hollywood. I give him a tense smile.

"I was wondering where I could find Big Time Rush?" Mr. Bitters face drops and he points towards he the pool. I thank him and make my way outside. I weave through the many kids lounging around. It's not hard to spot them though. I recognize them all from Mercedes' poster and the member profiles. They are all sitting together in a cabana at the other end of the pool. I push a stray hair out of my face and try to look determined. James is the first one to see me coming and he nudges Carlos. I see Kendall and Logan roll their eyes at the other two. James and Carlos continue to stare at me and I look away embarrassed. As I approach them I see James start to open his mouth, but I cut him off.

"You all need to come with me," I say and they all look at me weirdly. I suppose that sounded odd, but I can explain in moment.

"And you are?" Logan asks.

"I'm the new intern at Rocque Records," I tell them and they all look at me sympathetically. I just keep a straight face. They don't need to know that I can't be fired and that my dad is their boss's boss. I think I'll keep that my little secret. They get up though and follow me out. I should have expected something like this to happen, but unfortunately I was too caught up in not looking like an idiot that I didn't see the lone flip flop on the ground. I only see my heel getting caught. I fall backwards expecting to hit hard concrete, but instead I fall into a pair of strong arms.

"Are you alright?" I close my eyes with shame. I can't believe I just tripped and Kendall caught me.

"I'm fine thanks." I say and move out of his arms. Kendall gives me a cute smile and I almost swoon. _Almost._ I shyly smile back. I look into his green eyes and then, yes, I swoon. Our little moment is ruined however when the rest of the guys all make irritated noises. I look away from Kendall and straighten myself up. I find myself biting my lip again.

"Are we leaving?" Carlos asks and Logan hits him on the arm.

"Um yes, let's go then," I say and start walking out of the pool area making sure that I'm not stepping on anything.

* * *

**Please leave a review! I'll love you forever!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kendall's POV **_

"I have to get to the studio and do some voice overs." I stare in disbelief at my girlfriend. Jo shrugs and I simply nod. The rest of BTR watches with sympathy. I hug her quickly and watch her go. It seemed as though lately that all I ever do is say goodbye to Jo before she has to get back to work. Weren't there some kind of underage work laws? Even Gustavo didn't have us work as much as Jo did. I sigh and join my friends. We sit in our own cabana and chill out by the pool. James flips through a magazine, Logan is texting Camille, and Carlos is ogling at someone. They are all trying to avoid talking about what just happened and I'm glad they understand. I turn my attention to Carlos though.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Staring at the hot girl talking to Bitters," Carlos says absentmindedly. James puts down his magazine and stares at the girl as well. I can only see the back of her head which is only her black pony tail. We can Bitters fake smile turns into a real grimace. He points towards us and the girl turns around. It's my turn to stare this time. She looks only a little bit shorter than me and her hair shines in the California sun. Her skin is a lovely olive and she has slightly slanted eyes. I can tell she is at least partially Asian. She is beautiful and I feel a prang of guilt, but even Logan is staring at her. It's then we see her approach us directly.

Carlos nudges James and she spots them. She looks away embarrassed, but still comes closer to us. Logan and I exchange a look before rolling our eyes at their backs. When she is finally in front of us I can tell that James is going use his looks and apparent charm on her. She cuts him off as soon he opens his mouth. She abruptly orders us to come with her. She quickly explains and I wonder how old she is. She looks about our age and while she has a strange maturity about her I still wonder how she got stuck working for Gustavo as her summer job. We follow her anyway. I move to walk behind her. My curiosity about her grows though.

It only makes me more interested when I catch her. I see her foot slip on the lone shoe, before I scoop in to cach her. I can vaguely hear the rest of the guys talking about me, about us. She straightens up and blushes a deep red. I give her a smile. I try to reassure her that it's ok. She gives me the cutest smile I've ever seen and looks away as soon as our eyes me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine thanks," she says and tries to avoid my eyes. I wonder why. We are interrupted by Carlos asking if we can go and she looks away, leading us away from the pool. I look over my shoulder to glare at him. James and Logan just laugh, while Carlos looks confused. She takes us to one of the company limos and allows us to get inside first and then she slips in beside me and closes the door. She looks nervous as she picks at a loose thread on the bottom of her dress. I see James comb through his hair and set him smolder before turning it on the new intern.

"So what's your name?" He asks and I see Logan roll his eyes. The girl looks up and at him. Her fingers retreat from the hem of her dress to come and rest on top of the binder in her lap. She pushes a loose piece of hair behind her ear before she answers.

"My name's Elena," She answers.

"No last name?" James asks, flashing her one of his famous James Diamond smiles. I hold back the growl in my throat and glare at him. Elena seems fine though. She even smiles a little and that made me a little makes me a little mad although I have no reason to be so.

"I have one, I'd just prefer not to tell you…yet," She says with a laugh. James stops smiling and bites his lip in a concentration. I let a small smile ghost my lips before turning to her. I move my head towards hers.

"Hi I'm Kendall and allow me to apologize in advance for James' behavior." I tell her quietly.

"I know," She says. "Gustavo keeps very detailed profiles of you all."

"Well that's creepy," I say.

"I suppose so, but now I know all your dirty little secrets Kendall Knight," Elena says and smirks a little. I moved a little closer to her.

"Oh really?" I ask and she blushes a little. She opens her mouth to answer, but as the car stops, she moves away from me. She quickly gets out. James and Carlos follow her in and I move to, but Logan stops me.

"Dude what was that?" He asks and I look away. Guilt finds its way through me again.

"I wasn't doing anything," I say too quickly and Logan eyes me. Damn his super braininess.

"If you say so," He says after a moment and I breathe a sigh of relief. "But, think about Jo."

I watch him go and I follow hesitantly. I make my way into Rocque Records and tune out what Gustavo is saying. I tug on my hair a little and try to calm myself. I didn't do anything. I just talked to her. I also held her in my arms, but that was because she tripped. And sure I thought her blush was cute and maybe I thought she was incredibly beautiful, but it's not like I was the only one thinking that. Besides I was forced to watch Jo kiss some other guy who I hate. Logan is still judging me and I look down. It's not like I acted on what I thought. I am completely devoted to Jo.

"Kendall?" I look up and see Elena standing before me, holding out a piece of sheet music. Everyone else is waiting for me inside the studio. I take it from her.

"Thanks Elena." I grin at her.

"You're welcome," She says walks away with a hint of a smile on her face. She goes to sit with Kelly in the studio, while I join the rest of BTR in the sound both. Now all three of them are staring at me, I just look at the floor.

"What?" I ask, but they answer and I move my gaze to the sheet music in my hand. I look up once more at Elena and I know I'm in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

When I get home from my first day Mercedes is already waiting for me. Her excitement clear on her perfectly made up face. I ignore her and head straight to my room. I quickly change into jean shorts and a tee before I head back down to where Mercedes was. She bounces on her heels and I know either wants me to know how her internship went or how mine went. I bluntly ignore her and head to the kitchen. I only realize my mistake when I see both of my parents sitting at our kitchen table. They both look up as we enter and have the same expression as Mercedes. I breathe a sigh of relief when they ask Mercedes how work was for her. I take the opportunity to grab a juice box and sit beside Mercedes at the table.

"Everyone was totally groveling at my feet! It was ridiculous." Mercedes says, but the hint of a smile at the corner of her lips shows she loved it. My mother nods along with Mercedes while my father has a pride smile on. Eventually my dear sister finishes and then everyone turns to me.

"How was your day dear?" my mother asks.

"Fine I had to go pick up BTR at the Palm Woods and take them to the studio. They were really good. You should be proud dad." I say with my brightest and fakest smile. My father's pleased grin grows even larger. Mercedes adds a comment about how she has dated 3/4ths of BTR and my mother tells me maybe I could find myself a respectable boyfriend with my new job. I resist the urge to roll my eyes and instead I excuse myself run to my room. I find my iPhone hidden deep in the depths of my purse and quickly dial Mikayla's number. She has been one of my best friends since forever. I've always envied her brown hair that had slight curl and her green eyes. I will forever hate my plain black hair and boring browns.

"Hey Lena!" she answers on the second ring.

I flop on to my bed and grab a stuffed animal next to me. "Hey so guess what?" I ask. I had told her and our other best friend Destiny that I was starting my internship today. They were excited that I got to work for a record company and possibly meet tons of celebrities. Apparently no one understands my pains.

"What?"

"I hate my life." Mikayla laughs at that. If she were here I would glare at her until a hole formed.

"Why is that? I though you wanted to work?" She asks.

"I did and I still do, but so far I've only managed to completely embarrass myself and be Gustavo Roque's slave." I complain not caring how lame I must sound.

"How did you embarrass yourself? Did you get caught staring at Carlos or something? Cause that's what I would do the whole time!" she laughs again and I roll my eyes.

"No I trip on a freaking shoe and then Kendall caught my before I fell. I know he thinks I'm a total loser because he kept looking at me the rest of the day." I tell her and wince at how much louder she laughs. I roll over and bury my face into my pillow until she stops. I can feel my face warming up and I try to ignore thoughts of how it felt to be in Kendall's arms or how beautiful his eyes are. I block those thoughts immediately. He is someone I work with not some random kid at my school. I notice Mickie finally stops laughing.

"Did you swoon in his arms when he caught you, oh damsel in distress!"

"Shut up! He was being nice and I did not swoon." I tell her although we can both see right through that lie. I have always been a horrible liar when comes to things like this my voice betrays me.

"You do know he has a girlfriend right? Jo Taylor I think." Mickie says seriously this time.

"I know he has a girlfriend! Stop acting like I have a crush on him I don't even know him! For all I know he could be a serial killer or secretly gay!" I tell her.

"Well I hardly doubt all of those things, but whatever. Besides I can always tell when you have a crush on someone." She says. "Just be careful I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't! Even if I did have a crush on Kendall, which I do not, I wouldn't act on them." I tell her. Mikayla stays silent for a moment. I wonder if she hung up and notice.

"Just be careful Elena! We don't need another Dak Zevon fiasco," she finally says and then she hangs up. I sigh, throwing my phone into the soft caverns of my comforter. I feel extremely confused. I don't like Kendall at all. He is just another boy in a band that will eventually be forgotten over time. I groan and rub my temples in an attempt to cure my oncoming headache.

_**Kendall's POV**_

As soon as we get back to our apartment I head straight to the room I share with Logan. I have two hours before I have to pick Jo up for our date. Although I won't be surprised if she cancels, she does that a lot lately. They guys all joke about how jealous I am of Jett. I insist I'm not, but Jo has been getting of fully cozy with him. Of course she insists. She just wants to get to know her co-star, but I still have my suspicions. I'm lying down on my bed staring up at the ceiling when Logan comes in. He smiles at me before moving to his crowded books shelf. I watch him for a moment and think about how he confronted me earlier. I wonder what Jo is doing right not at work. I ignore the thought of her and Jett.

"You ok man?" Logan asks and I nod. "Look I'm sorry about what I said this morning, but I don't want you to do something that you'll regret."

"I would never cheat on Jo." I say and Logan nods.

"I didn't say you would." Logan says with truckloads of suspicion in his tone. I downcast my eyes. "Kendall, don't let all this fame make you think you can do anything. It wouldn't be fair to Jo or Elena."

"I'm not doing anything with Elena!" I protest.

"I've been you best friend since birth! I saw how you were looking at her. That's the Kendall's in love look!" Logan says and I glare at him.

"I wasn't looking at her! It's not like you weren't two timing with Camille and Mercedes Griffin of all people!" I snap. I can't believe Logan is the one lecturing me when I haven't even done anything. He doesn't say anything right away. His expression is angry.

"I shouldn't have done that and I'm helping you not to do the same! Jo is your girlfriend and you don't even know Elena!" Logan yells.

"I know man! I'm not going to day anything! I don't like Elena like that!" I lie and am unsure whether Logan knows or not. He just gives me a curt nod and then storms out of the room. I sigh and lay on my bed. I bury my face into my pillow. I don't know why Logan would even suggest that I would cheat on Jo. I just have a tiny crush on her. It's not like I will act on it. Besides she's an intern for Gustavo, most likely she will be gone in a week and I won't have to see her stupidly pretty face! I scream in frustration, the sound muffled by my pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

Work hasn't been any easier since my first day at Rocque Records. Gustavo has had me do everything from getting the boys to cleaning the kitchens. While the boys worked on their second record, I filed paper work for Kelly. They worked on new dance moves and I delivered demos to Mercedes to listen to approve. A very good plus was that I was away from Kendall. Every time I was near him I felt guilty. We have barely spoken more than a few passing comments to each other, but I find my crush steadily growing. The worst part is I know there is no chance at all.

Kendall is completely enthralled with Jo Taylor. She's come by a couple of times to visit Kendall and they seem very happy. It only makes me hate her more. That is another problem. Jo is incredibly nice. The rest of BTR seems to like her as well. Mercedes says that I'm being childish about the situation and that I should get over my little crush. I agree with her, but it is hard to do.

The other day I watched from the kitchen as Kendall and Jo were all lovey-dovey. I was on my hands and knees cleaning the floor and they were making out. James and Carlos played foosball and made fun of them. Logan was the only who seemed to notice me. He kept looking between me and Kendall. I could only imagine he thought of me as some lonely Cinderella. I focus all my attention on the white tile floor until it gleamed and Jo had left.

Currently I'm switching in between playing a game on my phone and watching the boys. Gustavo and Kelly have a meeting with investors and marketers. They figured since I was seventeen I could watch a bunch of boys. I consider myself lucky that they are all so lax right now. Logan is reading some giant medical book. Kendall is texting someone, probably Jo, and the other half of BTR is playing a game on James' phone. The silence is almost unsettling, but I hold onto it as much as I can. We sit there peacefully until Kendall groans. I lift my gaze briefly then return to what I was doing. It's Carlos who asks.

"Dude what's wrong?" He questions.

"Jo canceled again," Kendall answers bitterly. "She has an interview and can't make the party."

"That sucks," James comments. "It will be one super awesome party!" James high fives Carlos and Logan gives them a disproving look. Kendall lets his head fall back against the couch he's sitting on. My interest peeks at the mention of a party. I don't particularly like parties. They are usually filled with douchey guys and slutty girls, as well as copious amounts of alcohol. However I doubt the party Big Time Rush is having are likes the ones thrown by people at my school.

"Are you having a party?" I ask timidly. Although the question has a most obvious answer, I still feel the need to put it out there. The guys all turn their attention towards me. Even Kendall has managed to lift his head up.

"I told you she's not mute," Carlos whispers loud enough for me to hear and I blush. Logan reaches to smack him upside the head.

"Yes we are," James adds helpfully. "Would you like to come?" James gives me his patented smile. He had dropped his voice to sound sultrier. Carlos glares heatedly at him and I only blush deeper.

"I'd love to come," I say. Logan nods and smiles. I'm sure I'm the only one who notices that he sneaks a quick glance at Kendall.

"You can bring friends too," Carlos tells me. "Please."

Kelly and Gustavo return after that. Gustavo has the guys do more harmonies, while Kelly teaches me how to answer the phone for business. I'm just about the leave when Logan gives me all the information about the party. I thank him and he gives me a slight smile before following his friends out the door.

* * *

I call Mikayla when I get home. Nervous tingles float throughout my body and mix with the excitement. I bound around my room, hoping to release some of my panicky energy. I stare at my closet doors already imaging what I'm going to wear. My feet thump rhythmically on my wood floors. Mikayla finally picks up after the third ring.

"Hey," She answers. "What's a happening?"

"Are you busy tonight?" I forgo her inquiry completely. I'm too on edge to have small talk.

"Nothing that I know of," She sounds suspicious. "Why? Are you planning on killing somebody?"

"No, although I question why you think that is the first thing I wanna do," We both laugh. "Anyway I sorta got invited to this party and I don't want to show up like a loser." I only hear the sallow breathing on the other line. Mikayla likes parties unlike me. However she doesn't hate most people like I do.

"Who's party?"

"Well it's at the Palm woods and I was invited by Big Time Rush," I tell her and take a deep breath to calm my ever emerging nerves.

"Is this just so you can hit on that Kendall kid? I'm pretty sure I saw in a magazine that he has a girlfriend." I roll my eyes at thought.

"He does, but I'm not going because of that," I say smugly. "James invited me. Besides they will probably be too busy entertain anyways."

"Alright fine," Mikayla relents and I laugh giddily. "Text me all the details." She hangs up after that and I sigh with relief. Now I just have to get Destiny to come along. It's not a party unless I have my two best friends.

My previous excitement submits to the nervous part of me as we approach the entrance to the Palm Woods. I can hear a muffled techno beat and see people walking towards the pool area, yet I'm can't go in. Mikayla and Destiny stand behind me. My hand rests on the door handle, unwilling to move it.

"Are we going in or what?" Mikayla asks. I turn to glare at her and she simply shrugs. "You know the only reason you would be nervous is because Kendall will be there, but you told me that is not why we are here." I sigh and grasp the handle more firmly. She's right.

"Are we here because of a boy?" Destiny asks shyly.

"Yup and a semi- famous one if that," Mikayla replies.

"That is not why we are here!" I snap and pull the door open firmly. I march inside without another word. I ignore their twin giggles behind me. I walk as confident as I can to the pool area where music is playing and lights great a party effect. The boys have cleared one side of the pool area to be like a dance floor and a fire pit sits in the corner giving a warm effect. It looks like most of the teens in the Palm Woods have shown up.

"So this is the famous Palm Woods pool?" Mikayla remarks. She sounds unimpressed. I can't say I disagree. She has one of the nicest pools I've ever seen. The Palm Woods pool would look like a hot tub compared to what the people we know have.

"Hello Ladies." Suddenly James and Carlos appear before us. I don't particularly like the way that they both eye my friends, but Mikayla and Destiny don't seem to disagree either. "Welcome to the party."

"Awesome you brought friends Elena!" Carlos says.

"Yes I did. Just as you asked." Carlos grins at me and I only laugh. James notices and offers his signature smile. I roll my eyes.

"Can I get you ladies something to drink?" James offers. Mikayla and Destiny both nod. Mikayla throws me a disbelieving smiles and Destiny only blushes and avoids the boys' gazes. "They are nonalcoholic of course."

I let my friends walk away. I instead search for a head of blonde hair and it doesn't take me long to find it. Kendall is sitting in a cabana with Logan and a brunette girl. The girl looks awfully cozy with Logan and the look cute together. I stand by the pool entrance debating whether to go over there or not. I sneak a glance at Destiny and Mikayla being talked up by James and Carlos. I look back over at Kendall. He seems to have noticed me. Logan stares after Kendall as he makes his way towards me.

I feel awkward standing by myself, but soon Kendall stands in front of me. He smiles coyly. I find it difficult to look anywhere, but at Kendall. His grin shows off his adorable dimples and his green eyes bore into mine.

"Hi,"

"Hey,"

"So thanks for coming," Kendall says and he rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"It's no big deal. Besides my friends are certainly enjoying yours." I motion over to where our friends have started dancing. Kendall sees them and laughs.

"Yes they are," He remarks. "By the way you look beautiful."

I look at him surprised. Kendall's eyes only hold true. I blush and look down. I would never admit to Kendall it took a lot to make me even look decent. I had not had enough time after I picked out an outfit to do much. I could only braid my hair and let if rest on my shoulder. I only had on eyeliner and a little bit of eye shadow and my lips were covered in nothing but minty lip balm. My outfit was a pair of my darkest jeans and a white flowy tank I top which I didn't hate and like at the same time. I had out on a pair of flips flops so that I didn't stupidly trip again. In my opinion I was hardly beautiful at the moment.

"Thanks," I tell him shyly and avoid his gaze. Kendall looks a little disappointed for some reason.

"Do you want to dance?" Kendall asks after a moment. I merely nod and he leads me to the makeshift dance floor. After a few minutes the song changes to a slow one. I expect Kendall to leave me. I even brace myself for it, but the opposite happens. Kendall pulls me closer.

"Is this okay?" He asks. I don't actually know what to say. I'm very aware of his hands on my waist. My hands have found themselves entwined at his neck. I force my fingers to keep from playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. Our breaths mingle and our foreheads are almost touching. Every party of my body is screaming to pull away and get closer at the same time. Guilt and righteousness battle in my mind. I move my eyes to meet his. Then that is it. I'm completely and utterly lost in a totally wrong way. I know it's not right.

"Yes." I say and move ever so slightly closer.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh hello Jo," A loud voice near me yells. I quickly detach myself from Kendall. He looks confused for a second, but he regains his composure as Jo comes to latch on to him. Logan, who had greeted Jo, looks at the two of us disapprovingly. Jo simply smiled and I realized she hadn't seen a thing. Kendall rubbed nervously at the back of his neck and guiltily kissed Jo on the cheek. He attempts to look pleasantly surprised at her arrival.

"Jo, have you met Elena?" Logan asked innocently with a sinful smirk. Jo beamed at me and extended her hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Kendall's girlfriend," She told me happily. She was just as pretty as she is on television. Tall with long blonde hair to match. She well made up and well dressed. I felt a prang of jealousy though. Kendall looked anywhere, but at the two of us. I shook her hand steadily and attempted to return the smile.

"I've heard about you. I'm working at Rocque Records for the summer," I said and looked for an excuse to leave. Logan left with a victorious expression. I looked for Destiny and Mikayla, but it seems as if the party has gotten bigger. I sigh loudly, but it's covered by the noise of the party. Jo tried to make conversation with me, but all I can look at it her and Kendall's interlocked fingers.

After what I assume is a horribly long ten minutes, Jo asks me to accompany her to the bathroom. I was reluctant, but I felt so guilty I had no choice. I followed her as she weaved her way through the throngs of people. We finally made it into the quieter lobby. "We'll have to use the one in my apartment," she told me and I nodded following her.

As soon as I enter Jo's apartment the friendly, innocent vibes she was giving off were gone. She closed the door behind me and glared icily at me. Jo told me to take a seat, so I awkwardly sat on her couch as she paced around the floor. Her blonde curls stayed in place with too much hair spray, but her light pink dress swayed feely as she moved around. I folded my hands together nervously and attempted to dry my sweaty palms when she wasn't looking at me. We were in silence for a few moments before she decided to talk.

"I saw you," she whispered viciously. "Dancing with Kendall I mean." She had stopped pacing and instead glared at me. Jo was a better actress than I thought.

"So what?" I attempted to be nonchalant, but I knew she could see right through it. Jo sat down right next to me and took my hands. Confusion flooded through me.

"It's alright though," She cooed. "I know how charming Kendall can be. However it would be best to not get your silly hopes up."

"Get my hopes up?" I repeated and she nodded.

"You don't honestly think that Kendall likes you." I didn't say anything. I looked and the floor and kept my eyes down. She gave a small laugh. Jo let go of one of my hands and forced me to look at her. She was smirking, obviously immensely proud of herself for some odd reason. "Kendall was just looking for someone to dance with until I arrived. I work a lot and he gets lonely, but he doesn't some slut bothering him."

The words stung me. Jo lets go of me and stood. She didn't say another word as she walked out the door and left me alone in her dark apartment. I sat completely still for another couple of minutes before I felt good enough to stand. Anger flowed through me, intermixed with my blood. I walked to the window in Jo's apartment and looked out over the pool. It didn't take me long to spot Jo's hideous pink dress that flowed around Kendall. I scowled at their closeness, although I had no reason to. I walked out of the apartment and made my way back to the party.

I avoided Kendall and Jo, making my way to a cabana where my friends were chatting up Carlos and James. They barely acknowledged me as I told them I was leaving. I didn't even have enough energy to roll my eyes at their sudden interest in James and Carlos. I kept my neutral expression as I walked outside. The Palm Woods wasn't too far away from downtown L.A., so I walked to the main streets and hailed a cab home.

When I arrive home, I merely pass a greeting to my parents and head up to my room. I dress in my jammies, turn out the light, and attempt to sleep. I dread the fact that I would have to go work tomorrow and see Kendall. Something is utterly and completely wrong with me. I don't know exactly what it is, but I getting a headache.

* * *

When I arrive at work the next day, I have the upmost dread in my stomach. All morning I could only think about Jo and her rudeness. I'd say it was uncalled for had I not been a moment away from making out with _her_ boyfriend. I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I forced my way up the long flights of stairs to Gustavo's floor. I groaned inwardly with each tedious step, _a punishment for my sluttiness_ I reasoned in my head. My flip flops sounded as I carried on in selfish pity, until my phone started to ring in my pocket. It was Mikayla.

"What?" I answered uncouthly.

"Jeez you could be a little bit nicer," she told me and I could practically hear her little smile.

"Oh please I'm going to work and you're most likely doing something fun," I said.

"Maybe," she started. "Have you by any chance seen Carlos yet?" I rolled my eyes as I finally reached my floor. My weak calves aching from the many steps.

"No," I told her bluntly as I force open the door. "Why?"

"We just hit it off that's all. Besides no one hit it off more than you and Kendallia," she laughs a little and I blush, feeling embarrassed and guilt ridden. I spot Kelly and Gustavo in the room where the boys do their harmonies. Gustavo is glaring angrily at his piano.

"I have to go," I said, effectively cutting off Mikayla, who is rambling about the consequences of adultery. I put my phone away and walk into the room, braving myself for another Rocque tantrum. Kelly's face brightened as she saw me.

"Oh thank God you are here!" she exclaims as she grips tightly onto her signature leather binder.

"Is something wrong?" I dared to question.

"Yes, Gustavo is attempting to write some news song for the album," She paused as he started bang and the keys. We both flinched before she continued. "I need for you to tell the boys they have the day off. I have to stay here and make sure that Gustavo stays on track."

I nodded and watched Kelly visibly sigh with relief. I ran from the room, parting half with glee from a day off and half with the impending task of seeing Kendall again. I quickly glanced at the elevators down the hall before opting for the stairs again. I could use some more self-punishment for the uncontrollable flirting I will probably do. Ugh guilt.

* * *

I bounce on my feet as I walk into the Palm Woods lobby as an uncontrollable energy transfer from when I was tapping my fingers nervously on the steering wheel. I see most of what were the party goers from the previous night. Everyone relaxes and looks happy. I take a deep breath attempting to look calm as I move the open pool doors. I do a quick scan to see that only James and Carlos are at the pool. They are seated a cabana, sitting like kings, staring at their subjects contently. I move quickly to them, hoping I won't have to see Kendall at all.

"Hey guys," They both smile happily at me.

"Does Gustavo need us all ready?" Carlos asks and his innocently sadness is so cute I almost understand why Mikayla asked me about him.

"I'm afraid not," I say. "You all get the day off actually." The two cheer and exchange high fives, making me laugh.

"I'm gonna go get a corndog to celebrate!" Carlos says before running off quickly. I watch him go with a grin before turning back to face James. His expression has slightly changed. It's gone from happy smile to charming one.

"So Elena since you have the day off maybe we could go and do something?" James asks and that saddens me. If Mikayla wanted Carlos that would mean Destiny probably liked James. I bite me lip, unsure what to say before I strike a brilliant idea.

"You know what? I actually can't," I start and his face falters a little. "I need to tell Logan and Kendall the good news, but I do know someone who is free right now. "

"Who?"

"Did you like my friend Destiny last night?" James perks up again. I give him her number and in exchange I receive their apartment number and a fleeing James. I suppose I will have to face Kendall and Logan's face of judgment anyways. I sigh angrily as I make my way to the elevator because I don't see any stairs.

* * *

I know awkwardly on the door as I wait for someone to answer. After two tries Logan answers it with a smile. He invites me in and I see the boy's apartment for the first time. It's nice and big, but completely a guy's space. There is even a yellow slide, which actually looks fun. Logan sits back down at the table he must have been at before. I see he has covered it in various books and papers.

"Are you here to pick us up?" Logan asks gently not looking up from his thick, hard covered book.

"No, I just came to tell you that you have to day off," I tell him and he smiles.

"Well cool, thanks."

"Yeah, can you tell Kendall too?" I ask and Logan's smile tightens a bit, but he nods. I'm about to leave, when we both hear a giggling coming from the loftish part of the apartment. In matter of seconds both Jo and Kendall slid down the swirly slide. Kendall goes first, catching her at the end. Her dress rides up and Kendall's hand lands high on her thigh, but Jo only giggles. I resist the urge to yell slut.

Jo spots me first with an airy smirk on her lips. She moves closer to Kendall and tosses a long, blonde curl over her shoulder. I touch my own pony tail unhappily before scowling and moving to leave. Logan stares at book, although I can tell he isn't reading it. I throw out a goodbye, knowing it mostly likely won't be heard. I tear open the door, ignoring Kendall's cry of something. It sounded like my name, but I couldn't really make it out from the rage pounding in my ears. I rush past a beaming James in the hallway and find a staircase. I don't have time for an elevator and as soon as I hit the ground floor, I break into an sprint towards the parking lot and my beloved car.

As I settle into my car, I sit angrily rooted to my spot before I fish my phone out. I search through the numbers before hovering on Destiny's. I stare at it before moving down and pressing the number beneath. I press the speaker to my ear and toy with my hair nervously, as the greeting starts.

"Yes, I was just wondering if Dean had any open hair appointments left for today?"

* * *

**Hey guys sorry it's been so very long! However I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I might a new one up soonish. I hope!**


	7. Chapter 7

I pull at my hair once again, as I stand in front of the Palm Wood's door. I let out a bated breath through my teeth and stared at the door. My fingers brush the nape of my neck as I pull on my hair again. I wonder if maybe I've gone too far. That isn't entirely out of the realm of possibilities. Of course it is far too late to change anything now. So why was I standing outside the building to get the boys?

After a few moments of contemplation I finally push open the doors. It's silly for me to think about how nervous I am to see Kendall. And honestly I shouldn't care! He's got a girlfriend and I've got…well a job. A job indeed and apparently coming fall online college classes. I sigh audibly as I cross the lobby to the elevators. It's unlikely they are outside today, due to the grey sky. I look out the window as I walk by to be sure though. No one is at the pool. They mull around the lobby and hang about their apartments today.

No one is at the elevators though, which I am grateful for. It will save me the embarrassment in case I have a panic attack. There isn't a lot of time for one seeing as they live on the second floor, but it does give me enough time to observe my hair more freely. I stare at my reflection on the gilded doors and tug once again on my shortened hair. It might even be shorter that Kendall's at this point. I do like it although I'm entirely sure why I did it. I mean it might make Kendall like me less and that's not entirely good or bad. The only for sure thing I see is that from some angles I look like a young, Asian lad.

My knocks on the door are short as I'm in a hurry to get going. I might not get fired, but no one actually likes being yelled at by Gustavo Rocque. As I wait I rub my hands on my arms, angry I forgot my sweater, in the cold building. Of course now my tank top reveals some rather previously unseen ink. I wonder if I have something in my bag to cover them up when suddenly the door opens.

"Why hell-oh." I toss a cold glare at James. Partly mad he's still flirting and annoyed he's shocked by my hair. I don't say anything as I brush past him into the apartment. Logan's eating some sort of bland cereal at the table while Kendall and Carlos watch T.V. on their shockingly orange sofa. They don't look up, unnoticing of my appearance. James has somehow overcome his shock though and joined my side, for once silent.

"Work time," I call out and look at the group of boys sitting around. It's very comical watching their heads go up, see me and look away, then back to me.

"Oh wow," Logan says quietly. I make a face at him and he meekly apologizes. Carlos comes up to me and grins brightly which I can only return. Again it is no wonder why Mikayla liked him. He was rather sweet.

"I like your hair," Carlos says and smiles agains, full of dimples. His eyes move downward to my now bare arms and he notices my inked skin. "oh cool!"

There exposed to all four members of BTR is my minor collection of tattoos. This collection includes: one cursive G on my wrist, three sparrows the back of my right shoulder, a deathly hallows sign on near my left elbow, and a series of small, Japanese characters in white ink on other wrist. All of which preapproved and paid for by Arthur Griffin.

"Those are very nice," James says smoothly and joins Carlos in examining my arms. Logan hasn't moved, but studies me from afar. I blush deeply and wonder if this is better from talking about my hair.

"Thanks, but we should really get going," I tell them all. James lets out a rather high pitched scream and clutches his hair. It's then I notice none of them are dressed. Even Logan is still in his pajamas.

"We didn't know you were coming here so early," James says. I frown and check my phone for the time.

"It's ten thirty," I respond. "I'll give you all ten minutes to get dressed and be in the car. Goodbye."

James lets out another hair trauma induced yell. The rest of the guys roll their eyes. I peek behind Carlos to see Kendall. He hasn't said a thing and is instead looking at the morning news as if it's the greatest thing since sliced bread. I bit my lip a little out of uncertainty.

"Ten minutes," I tell them again finally, speaking a little louder. Then I simply turn and leave. If Kendall wants to ignore me, then that's just fine. I don't and shouldn't need to even really be involved with him. We're just coworkers really. In fact you should never mix work and romance. Mercedes the prime example of that statement.

* * *

**_Kendall's P.O.V._**

I think she is trying to kill me. I mean she was beautiful at first, but now…GAHHH! The short hair and the tattoos are adding to the beauty with, like, a dash of sexy.

Pushing that last thought away, I finally get up off the couch. Maybe ignoring Elena isn't the right method of dealing with my head's internal conflict. A conflict I shouldn't even have. I love Jo. It's really that simple. I guess.

Thankfully, since I said nothing, I don't have to see the official Logan face of judgment. I do have to hear Carlos and James have a conversation though.

"Dude, she has a tattoo," Carlos says.

"Multiple," James comments.

"She'll regret that when she's older," Logan causally slips in, ever the sensible one.

"Shut up!" the other two reply simultaneously. I roll my eyes and keep my mouth shut.

"What do you think Kenny?" James asks me suddenly and I blush, before lashing out completely.

"WHAT? WHY SHOULD I CARE?" I start, alarming my best buds. "If she wants to ruin her body then fine. I don't care. AT. ALL."

Carlos looks scared before running off towards his room and I very much so regret yelling at them. James looks at Logan for some sort of explanation, while Logan just stares at me. After a moment James speaks up.

"Haven't you wanted to get a tattoo since like ever?" James asks and his brows furrow in confusion. I open my mouth for a moment, thinking of something to say, before just leaving.

I ignore Logan and James calling after me. I just need to make it to my room. I shut the door quickly once I get there, very aware that Logan will come in anyways. I stare at my pillows for a moment before roughly sending my fist into its feathery plushness. I get in a couple of punches before I calm down enough to look for a clean shirt.

* * *

_**Elena's P.O.V.**_

For some unknown reason, the car ride is silent and incredibly awkward. Well not entirely unknown, I'm sitting next to Kendall. Carlos is on my other side, while Logan and James face us. Logan has taken to texting on his phone. Carlos won't look at Kendall and James won't stop looking at the both of us. His eyes narrow is suspicious as he darts back and forth between me and Kendall.

The moment the car stops, I decide I don't think I will ever be so glad to see Rocque Records in my life. I practically push Carlos out of the way to get out. The tension in the air is incredibly thick and I'm more than glad to breathe again. As soon as I'm out of the car I speed walk into the building. I don't bother to look if they are even behind me.

I take the buildings stairs because they really are quicker, making it to the office just a few seconds before the boys. Gustavo is waiting with his normal, unhappy expression, while Kelly grins at us happily. It's all alarmingly creepy and well alarming. I glance over my shoulder to see the boys are behind me, standing apart from another, but mostly Kendall.

"Guys, we have some exciting news," Kelly tells them and looks pointedly at Gustavo.

"That's right dogs," he leers at them. A collective shudder resounds throughout the group. "Big Time Rush is going on a big time tour! Again."

In that instance the tension shatters. The four boys cheer and jump and thank Gustavo and Kelly. Kelly watched them with a laugh and even Gustavo cracks a little smile. And honestly I can't help, but do the same. Even if it is a little selfish. I mean I am excited for the boys, but it really means that I don't have this job anymore. I can relax the rest of the summer and live my life. It might not even be too late to apply for the L.A. Times intership. I let out a quiet sound of joy.

"Does this mean I'm done here then?" I ask Gustavo as the boys start to jump on the white couches. Carlos jumps off of one and attacking Logan.

"Of course not," Gustavo says. "I've talked to your…parents and they approved you going on tour." I froze at that and was cursing my father. He would to this to me.

"Actually I asked your parents," Kelly says and visibly shivers. I sympathize with her. Arthur Griffen is quite scary, but my mother can be way worse. I look at Gustavo and Kelly with a fake look of joy.

"I'm very happy," I tell them, the entire sentence laced with falseness.

"Good cause it will be a lot of work," Gustavo barks. "Dogs in the studio!"

The boy band offers a collective groan and gets off the couches. James and Kendall stop to break up the wrestling Carlos and Logan are doing. Kelly laughs at them a little before looking at me.

"This will be a great experience for you," Kelly says and I feel incredibly guilty. She is an amazing worker and her sincerity shows.

"I know," I reply with as much honesty as I can muster. Kelly nods and flashes me a bright smile.

"We should start some tour stuff now," Kelly suggests and I nod. "By the way I didn't know you already graduated high school."

_Mother._ Of she told Kelly about that. Was it her sole job to both embarrassment in her attempt to brag about me. Couldn't she have bragged about Mercedes instead. That woman would be the death of me.

"You're not in high school?" Logan asks, suddenly behind us. I turn and see the whole band there. Apparently they had heard our conversation.

"No I skipped two grades and I graduated year early," I tell him and Logan actually looks mildly impressed. "I've been taking community college classes until I can go to a four year place at the same time as my friends."

I left out the part where they were just general education classes. Or the fact I skipped a few grades because I'd gotten a tutor. The tutor because my mother decided two years in Japan would be good for me. Despite the fact I spoke no Japanese and could basically only talk to my cousin and tutor. And that I basially hated my lonely existence for those years. We didn't need a personal moment right at Rocque Records.

"Wow that's actually really cool," Logan said. James and Carlos nodded in agreement. I gave a small smile and awkward thumbs up. I moved my gaze past the three members of BTR to see the leader of them all.

Kendall stared at me for a little while. Then he turned slightly and collapsed face first onto one of the white couches.

A muffled "Oh God why?" resounding from where he was.

* * *

**So what do you think? I know its been quite a while! I'm very very sorry about that! I've been busy with school and now I'll be busy with school again. Oh well. I sincerly hope you like this chapter! Also if you don't know what white tattoos are look them up! They are super cool looking!**


End file.
